Yugioh Christmas shoes
by BabyNinetails
Summary: A One-shot songfic I made to honor Christmas.Yami waited til' the last minute to decide to by his son gifts. Then he sees a little boy trying to buy shoes for his sick mother. Will Yami help this little boy buy the pair of shoes for his sick mother before she goes away to see Jesus?


Dia: Hello Everyone!

Yugi: Hey Dia, what's going on?

Dia: I'm writing a One-shot songfic based on the song Christmas shoes. This song touches my heart every time I listen to it.

Yami: this will be you first one-shot huh?

Dia: Yup.

Yugi: Dia does not own Yugioh or the song 'The Christmas shoes'

Dia: Hope you like it.

* * *

Yami was standing in a long line of a Wal-Mart store, a basket of toys for his son Atem. He really wasn't in the mood, because he had waited until the last minute to buy some gifts for him."Can they please hurry up?" he said to himself

**"It was almost Christmas time" **

**"There I stood in another line"**

** "Tryin' to buy that last gift or two" **

**"Not really in the Christmas mood"**

He then noticed that in front of him was a little boy that looked like him holding a pair of shoes. He had spiky tri- colored hair with amethyst tips instead of crimson red; he had golden lightning shape bangs. He also had large purple eyes. He was tapping his foot anxiously for some reason.

"**Standing right in front of me" **

**"Was a little boy waiting anxiously" **

**"'pacing 'round like little boys do" **

**"And in his hands he held a pair of shoes"**

Yami looked at the boy with concerned eyes. The boy was really dirty and he was wearing old worn out looking clothes. But the boy didn't care; he was still waiting anxiously to get to the cashier.

"**His clothes were worn and old," **

**"He was dirty from head to toe" **

**"And when it came His time to pay" **

**"I couldn't believe what I heard him say"**

Yami's eyes widen when he heard the boy beginning to speak.

"**Sir, I want to buy these shoes" **

**"For my Mama, please" **

**"It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size" **

**"Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time" **

**"You see she's been sick for quite a while" **

**"And I know these shoes would make her smile" **

**"And I want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus tonight"**

The boy reached into his pockets and pulled out every penny that he had and it seemed like an eternity until, the cashier said that there was not enough to buy them. The cashier felt sorry for the young boy; because he knew that he couldn't buy his mother something that she would like for one last time. He was saddened, and then he turned to look at Yami. Yami was saddened when the boy told him about his mama.

"**He counted pennies for what seemed like years"**

** " Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here" **

**"He searched his pockets frantically" **

**"Then he turned and he looked at me" **

**"He said Mama made Christmas good at our house" **

**"Though most years she just did without" **

**"Tell me Sir, what am I going to do," **

**"Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes"**

The boy's looked at the crimson eyed stranger with pleading eyes, begging for his help. Yami was so touched by him and his story; he decided to help the boy. Yami reach in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out the money and put it on the counter; he gave the boy a gentle smile.

"**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out" **

**"I'll never forget the look on his face when he said"**

** "Mama's gonna look so great"**

His large amethyst eyes grew larger; and a smile grew widely across his face. He then quickly turned back to the cashier and said again:

"**Sir, I want to buy these shoes" **

**"For my Mama, please" **

**"It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size" **

**"Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time" **

**"You see she's been sick for quite a while" **

**"And I know these shoes would make her smile" **

**"And I want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus tonight"**

The cashier smiled and quickly put the pair of shoes in a bag. The young boy turned back to Yami and bowed saying "Thank you so much, sir." Yami gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder; which made the boy look up at him. Yami slowly shook his head. "There's no need to thank me little one. You should get home now; your mother is waiting." The boy smiled again and quickly ran out the store.

"**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love" **

**"As he thanked me and ran out" **

**"I knew that God had sent that little boy" **

**"To remind me just what Christmas is all about"**

The cashier ranged up Yami's Items, and he left. On his way home all he could think about was the little boy and what he said:

"**Sir, I want to buy these shoes" **

**"For my Mama, please" **

**"It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size" **

**"Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time" **

**"You see she's been sick for quite a while" **

**"And I know these shoes would make her smile" **

**"And I want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus tonight"**

The boy continued to run home holding the pair of shoes closely to him, panting happily.

"**I want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus… tonight"**

* * *

Dia: *crying*

Yugi: *hugs* It's okay Dia.

Dia: Thank you Yugi *sniff*I just love this song. I hope you guys liked it, also the next chapter of 'Yugioh Aristocats' will be up soon.

Yami:**Dia has also put up a Poll on her profile. Should she write another Yugioh Disney fan-fic, or an Original Yugioh fan-fic? If you want her to write another Disney fan-fic she has a couple of stories in mind. Please vote; it'll make her very happy.**

Yugi: See you soon.


End file.
